How The Future of The Force COULD Have Ended
by Starwarshobbitfics
Summary: While Ahsoka fought off the Inquisitors, she blurted out one of her most well-kept secrets : She has a child of her own. Goes with my AU version of the canon in which Ahsoka is secretly married to Lux Bonteri and has a daughter named Mina.


**Hammertown, Takobo**

Ezra Bridger had never ran so fast. Pursued by the Inquisitors, he held on to a baby Ithorian named Pipey. He soon reached the entrance of the hangar in which the Phantom was stationed at. No matter how hard he tried, the door wouldn't open.

"Kanan, the door is locked ! The door is locked !"

"I'm a little preoccupied at the moment !" Kanan's voice echoed through the empty streets as he and Zeb backed closer to the hangar doors.

The two Inquisitors, the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother, had their double-bladed lightsabers ignited and traded blows with Kanan while Zeb tried his best to shoot them with his Bo-Rifle. Try as he might, the Inquisitors simply deflected the bolts and soon sent the Lasat crashing onto the hard pavement, courtesy of a Force Push.

Kanan, on his end, got caught in a Force Choke hold by the Fifth Brother. The Seventh Sister kicked him in the chest, bringing him down. Ezra, now alone, ignited his own lightsaber, foolishly willing to fight the two Dark Side users on his own.

"I don't have time to waste on you, child !" The Seventh Sister sent Ezra and the child onto the pavement with a Force Push. Before they could claim the child, the hangar doors opened, revealing none other than Ahsoka Tano, the Inquisitor's main quarry. She immediately ignited her two lightsabers, shining bright with a pure white light, holding them in her usual reverse grip.

The Seventh Sister relished at her chance to duel with the Clone Wars veteran. "Unexpected, but not unwelcomed !"

Ahsoka looked down to the boy and the baby. "Ezra, get the Youngling to the ship." She winked at him before launching herself into attack. A series of quick attacks and the Fifth Brother was quickly knocked out of the battle, leaving the Seventh Sister to deal with.

By that moment, Kanan and Zeb regained consciousness. Ezra urged them to the ship. "Come on, guys ! We gotta get moving !"

Kanan looked out to the Togruta. "What about Ahsoka ?"

"She's doing fine ! Come on !" Ezra yanked his Master towards the Phantom.

While the Seventh Sister and Ahsoka traded blows, the latter knew of their second mission. "I know why you want children !"

The Seventh Sister tried to catch her off-guard. "Well, who doesn't want to be… _a mother_?!"

"You're fighting _one_ !" Ahsoka kept ahead of the Seventh Sister's strikes.

The Seventh Sister was stunned momentarily. " _What ?! Her ? A mother ? How ?! Lord Vader didn't say anything about her having a child !_ " She intensified her attacks, trying to get the upper hand.

Aboard the Phantom, Kanan quickly took the controls. "We've got to go back for her !"

It was a risky move, even Ezra knew that. "If we can airborne, I bet she'll come to us !"

The Fifth Brother regained his senses and tried to assist the Seventh Sister, only to get knocked out again moments later. Ahsoka and the Inquisitor traded blows until the Togruta shut off her blades and adopted a meditative position. Sensing opportunity, the Seventh Sister lunged at the seemingly "distracted" former Jedi. In the blink of an eye, Ahsoka grabbed hold of the Inquisitors' blade with her bare hands, shutting it off. The Seventh Sister just stood dazed while Ahsoka tossed the hilt away like a mere toy. A Force Push sent the Seventh Sister against a stone pillar, trapping her.

Ahsoka triumphantly ignited one of her blades at the Seventh Sister, suggesting surrender. "You are beaten !"

Of course, Stormtrooper reinforcements soon arrived. "Ah ha ha ha ! It would seem that you are the one who is beaten !" She summoned her double-bladed lightsaber to her hand, hoping to catch Ahsoka off-guard. Thanks to her affinity with the Force and her montrals acting as a radar, she soon sensed the weapon coming, she leapt to avoid the attack. Once she landed on her feet, the Fifth Brother was waking up again. It would seem the Inquisitors would be successful this time. "Hmm, your capture will please Lord Vader. Perhaps we can even convince you to hand over your child to the Empire as well !"

She looked above, seeing the Phantom taking off. "Tell your Master that he'll have to wait ! And no one from the Empire is getting hold of my child anytime soon !"

The Fifth Brother launched his lightsaber in an attempt to knock Ahsoka off her feet, but she sidestepped to avoid the blow and soon took a running stance to leap onto some buildings until she used the Force to propel herself to safety aboard the Phantom with the Rebels. Stormtroopers attempted to shoot her down and the ship as well. Fortunately, they missed all their shots.

Aboard the Phantom, everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief. Zeb congratulated Ezra. "Heh heh heh, that was crazy, kid ! But worth it !"

"They're Force-Sensitive. I've seen this before. Back during the Clone Wars, a Sith Lord attempted the same thing. But the Jedi Order stopped him." Ahsoka's thoughts soon centered on her daughter, Mina.

Kanan turned his seat around while he set the autopilot. "And now there's no Jedi Order to protect them. Ok, I guess that task falls to us now."

Ahsoka placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll do my part. I have a child of my own to watch over as well."

Kanan gave a look of shock. "Woah, woah, woah ! You… have a kid ? Since when ?"

"She was born close to a year after the Empire formed. With my duties with the Rebellion, it's really hard for me to find time to train her. But I try to see her at least once a month." Ahsoka explained.

Ezra raised an eyebrow. "A girl, huh ? And she's Force-Sensitive too ?"

Ahsoka simply nodded. She looked out to the cockpit window. "Yes, I knew that having a child would be a huge risk, but so far, it's been worth it. Her potential is mind-blowing, like yours, Ezra."

Ezra scratched his neck in embarrassment. "Gee, thanks, I guess ! So, where is she ?"

"She's safe… with her father."

Kanan's curiosity had to be sated. "And who is the lucky father ?"

Ahsoka had already divulged too much, but still thought of Lux, her secret husband. " _That_ … is a story for another day."

The trip off from Takabo and towards Garel had thankfully been quiet for all. It would be only a matter of time before the Empire would be pursuing them again.

 **How about that, folks ? A short and sweet oneshot. I always found the battle between the Inquisitors and Ahsoka to be a fun one. It's just so satisfying seeing how easily she mopped the floor with them. Considering Ahsoka is a Clone Wars veteran, it's no surprise that she clearly outranks them. To the new readers not familiar with my series of AU and Mina, simply check out my story called Fulcrum's Dilemma or my Original Trilogy take called The Forgotten One. Feel free to leave a review.**


End file.
